objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fight For Dream Isles- ep. 0.1
Hey, guys, Keeleyomg here, whoever's reading this should be notified that I'm writing my own object show! YAY! I have an idea so far, but I need some help. I have plenty of character ideas so far, but I want more ideas. If you could comment down below, if you have a character idea or if you want your OC in this show, comment down below and tell me. Here are my character ideas so far- * Lovestruck- Naive, friendly and romantically hopeless, if a guy gives Lovestruck the smallest bit of attention, she instantly assumes they're in love with her and uses all of her energy to stay with them instead which gives her no energy to put into the game. Needless to say, this gives her huge disadvantage. * Crayonny- Intelligent, social and a bit bossy, Crayonny is a genius, but she gets annoyed when people aren't on her level. She has plenty of great ideas, but not a lot of people understand them. She's great at puzzles, and can maneuver through obstacle courses easily. She barely ever gets embarrassed, plus she makes friends easily. *Rainbow/Rainbowy- Two clouds on either end of a rainbow, they're connected for life (Just like the Cherries.) but they get along very well. However, they are opposites in many ways. Rainbowy is hyper, while Rainbow is very calm. Rainbow thinks things through, while Rainbowy blurts out her ideas unfinished. However, both are girls and pretty smart. They agree on most things, and are great friends. (sisters?) But they're both counting on each other, because if one gets eliminated, they both get eliminated. * Opal- Rude, pretentious, sarcastic, violent, and egotistical, Opal is a bully who will hurt, steal, and blackmail to win. However, she counts on others to tell her she looks good, or else she'll break down crying. She wants to know she's the most beautiful girl in the world, or else she feels like life isn't worth living. She also has a sister, Pearl. * Pearl- Friendly, caring, kind, and sensitive, Pearl is the opposite of her sister. She's friendly, loyal, and a great person to have on a team. However, bully her, and she'll cry like her she just heard that her dog died. She loves her sister, Opal, and is entirely oblivious to the fact that Opal hates her. * Daisy- Curious, friendly, and loving, Daisy has a hobby of gardening she does NOT want to give up. Sometimes she gardens during challenges! Her obsession of gardening gives her a huge disadvantage. Guys: * Quarter- The male version of Opal. He calls himself priceless all the time, he bullies anyone in his path, and he doesn't much care for his cousins. (Coiny, Nickel and Dime.) The only difference between them is that Quarter doesn't rely on others to tell him he is handsome. He apparently already knows. *Straw- He's the unknown one. He doesn't talk much, unless he has a good idea. He's a good guy to tell your secrets to, he won't blab to anybody. * Spray Can- Artistic, creative, and he notices what nobody else notices. Spray Can is the quote unquote "artistic" character. Between challenges, he can often be seen painting the landscape around him, or paying someone to pose on a tree log so he can paint them. He has an eye for detail, often pointing out flaws in things. * Cookie- The baker. He can often be seen making cakes, pies, and sweet treats of the like. But if he was EVER handed a cookie, he'd hate the person who offered it to him. He's also VERY bossy. * Headphone/ Headphoney- Another Cherries ripoff, Headphones and Headphoney have the same personality. They are both big music lovers! They listen to music all throughout the challenges, they listen at night, they listen all day and all night, which takes them away from the challenges. * Meme- Meme... Hooboy. Meme is a living, breathing meme. Everything he says is a meme. His personality is unknown, but it is known that he likes memes. Hosts: * Chocolate Milk (CM)- CM is a very creative glass of chocolate milk. He has to be, as the host of FFDI. He thinks of the challenges and gives them to the contestants. He's also very clever, as he can always think of ways to make the challenges harder, like adding a sphinx to a maze or putting water in a skating rink. ( so slippery! ) He has a girlfriend, the co-host of the show, Milk. * Milk- Milk helps CM think up challenges. She's the co-host of FFDI, and she's also very rich. Her hobbies include playing golf, eating caviar and drinking liquid gold. (She gets sick often.) So these are my ideas. If you have any character ideas, notify me below, or on my talk page. I'm also looking for illustratators. If you can design characters, ask me down below if you can help me. -Keeleyomg1198 <3